


Follow Through

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fma_santa, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy saved Havoc’s life when Lust injured him. But what happens when words he uttered in the heat of the moment come back to haunt him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Through

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the gift exchange especially for . I’ve wanted to see something along these lines for a long time so I decided to write it. :-) Also this fic was inspired by a naughty picture I ran across awhile ago. I’ve posted it at the bottom of the fic and it is most definitely NOT safe for work. I don't know where this picture is from but I'd love to be able to give proper credit, so if you know please tell me. :-)

Roy walks carefully down the hallway dressed in the fresh uniform his First Lieutenant delivered to him. He knows he shouldn’t be leaving the hospital yet, but there are too many things to do. He can’t be standing still, not with the cost others have already paid. He presses his hand briefly to his left side then adjusts his stride in an attempt to compensate for the pain he’s in without being too obvious. There’s no point in making himself look like more of a walking target than he already is.

He stops before the door of the room he was assigned and turns his head to give Hawkeye a look indicating she stay outside. He wasn’t planning on coming back here today, but once he managed to get back into uniform he realized his silver pocket watch was still in the hospital room. He’s not sure what else he can say to Jean right now, but considering how guilty he already feels he doesn’t need an audience. 

Roy opens the door quietly and is unsurprised when Jean turns his head away to stare out the window. He doesn’t blame him. He wouldn’t want to look at the man responsible for paralyzing him either. He moves quickly across the room and pulls open the top nightstand drawer between the beds. Sure enough, his silver watch is inside. He reaches for it and slips it into his pocket before turning for the door. He makes it halfway there when Jean finally speaks and stops him in his tracks.

“I heard what you said before.” There’s a short pause then a softly mumbled, “Back at the lab.”

Roy remains motionless, his back still to him as he swallows hard then takes a breath to answer. “I meant it. I couldn’t let you die before me. I wouldn’t let any of you—”

“I was talking about the other thing.”

Roy freezes because Jean couldn’t have heard the rest. It was after he sealed his wound, after he cried out in pain and should have been unconscious. There’s no way he could have heard his softly whispered words against his ear before he seared his own wound closed. Roy shakes his head slowly and replies, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lieutenant.”

“So it’s Lieutenant now, eh?” Roy winces at the sarcasm in Jean’s voice. “I guess a guy has to be bleeding out on the floor to be called by his first name, huh?”

“I didn’t say that!” Roy spins around and is instantly met by icy blue, unyielding eyes.

“You’re right.” Jean shakes his head and looks away, the stubborn determination melting from his face as a look of desolation takes it’s place. “And I get it. I do. It was one of those things you say when it doesn’t matter. When you know you’ll never have to follow through.”

“And just what would you have me follow through?” Roy takes a step closer to the bed which causes Jean to turn his head back to look at him. Unfortunately the fire from before has left his eyes and something inside Roy aches at the sight. He shakes his head and takes another step closer. “As far as I was aware it was a distinctly different gender that drew your attention.”

Jean gives him a long, hard stare before responding flatly. “I guess you didn’t grow up in the sticks where cow tipping was the most entertaining thing to do on a Saturday night, did you?” Roy gives him a look of utter confusion and Jean shakes his head. “Forget it, Chief. You’re right. It was a stupid thing to say.”

“What was--? Havoc, you’re not making any sense.”

“Of course not. I’m just a dumb hick, right?” Jean shakes his head and turns his gaze back to the window again. “Like I said, forget about it.” He makes a dismissive gesture with his hand and that act alone riles Roy up.

“Don’t dismiss me, _Jean_. I _am_ still your superi—.”

“Not for much longer, remember.” The sarcasm is back in Jean’s voice as he continues to look away. “Pretty soon I’ll be retired and gone and whatever you do or don’t feel won’t mean shit anymore.”

Roy fists his hands at the insubordinate tone in Jean’s voice. He’s about to rage at him some more for being so disrespectful when his words finally sink in. In short order Jean won’t be his subordinate anymore. He’ll be a civilian and that changes everything. Well, it changes some things. He’s still working his way up the ladder to Fuhrer, but it does open a few options to him. 

“You’re right.” Jean stiffens at his words but still keeps his head turned toward the window. Roy spins around quickly and heads for the door. He thinks he hears a sharp intake of breath as if Jean were about to speak, but as his hand pulls the door open there’s no sound other than the slight rustle of sheets. Hawkeye looks up at him from her post by the door and he speaks in hushed tones Jean won’t be able to hear. “Watch the door for a bit longer and under no circumstances let anyone enter. I need to have a word with the Lieutenant.”

Hawkeye nods immediately and without question. She won’t let anyone pass regardless of who it is or what she may overhear inside without giving him fair warning first. He returns her short nod then quietly closes the door. When he turns around again he finds Jean staring at him with his hands fisted in the sheets and his head tilted in curiosity.

“I thought you were leaving.”

It’s more of a question than a statement and Roy slowly makes his way back over to the side of the bed. “Do you want me to leave?” He spots the white curtain bunched up against the wall that can be used to isolate Jean’s bed from the rest of the room. He reaches out and rubs the edge of the thick material between his fingers as he waits for an answer.

Jean’s eyes lock on his fingers then on him again. “I didn’t say that. I just thought—.”

“You made a valid point before. Very soon you won’t be my subordinate anymore.” Roy tugs at the curtain and pulls it away from the wall. The tracks for the drape run along the ceiling and around the bed to give a doctor privacy to examen a patient. Even with Hawkeye at the door, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to have added privacy. He tugs at the curtain again and it runs along the tracks on it’s own all the way to the end of the bed. “That affords me a little more leeway than I would usually have.”

He moves down to the foot of the bed to pull the curtain around a little more then stops. Jean hasn’t said anything else and as far as he knows he could have only been goading him with what he remembered. He never said he _wanted_ him to follow through on anything, just that he wouldn’t. Is he making too many assumptions? He raises his head to look Jean in the eyes and what he sees is shock, confusion and something more as his eyes darken in a way he’s never seen on his Lieutenant before.

“Mustang, I….”

“So it’s Mustang, now, is it? I thought you were the one complaining about not using first names?” Jean’s eyes widen in surprise as Roy moves around to the other side of the bed, dragging the curtain along with him until they are in a cocoon of white surrounding the bed. “I know I say a lot of things, Jean, for a lot of different reasons. But when I said I wished I’d had the chance to….” He pauses as he reaches the head of the bed and gazes down into Jean’s eyes that seem to be growing a deeper shade of blue by the second. “I meant what I said, whether you believe me or not.”

“And what if I said I didn’t?” Jean’s hand reaches up and fists in the coarse wool of Roy’s uniform jacket. His eyes are still locked with Roy’s and as he wets his lips Roy smiles.

“Then I’d just have to show you you’re wrong.” Roy leans forward at the same time Jean pulls on his coat and they meet in a crash of hungry lips and tongues that tangle heatedly together. Jean’s holding on tightly to his coat and Roy takes the chance to slide his hand carefully across his chest. He knows exactly where his wounds are. He inflicted half of them and he’ll be sure not to make them any worse with carelessness.

He presses forward more when Jean leans up to deepen the kiss and he runs his hand down Jean’s side to his hip. Roy slides his hand under the thin blue hospital shirt then slowly draws his hand up Jean’s ribs, dragging the shirt with him until a hand on his wrist stops him. Roy pulls back to give him a questioning look when he finds Jean looking away from him again. “What is it?” A moment ago Jean was trying to map out his tonsils and now he won’t look at him and has a death grip on his wrist. “Jean, talk to me.”

“You don’t need to…see that.” He shakes his head slowly and mumbles. “No one does.”

“Are you serious?” Roy snaps and grits his teeth at Jean’s words. He made a comment earlier about being “well done,” but surely considering the alternative he wouldn’t be that vain. Jean’s still not looking at him and he can see by the line of his jaw he’s tense. Would he really be that tense over a stupid scar? He takes a breath to scold him over being such a fool when he catches a hint of a flush at the top of Jean’s cheek. Understanding dawns on him and he rocks back on his feet. This isn’t about a scar at all.

Roy pulls his hand from Jean’s grasp and looks down at his lap that’s covered in a white sheet. He didn’t even consider the scope of his injury. He feels Jean’s eyes on him but he can’t force himself to look away. “Do you know if it…,” his voice takes a more hushed tone as he continues, “still works?”

“How the hell would I know that?” Jean’s words are harsh and clipped as he reaches down to pull the sheet up higher. “I haven’t exactly had a chance to test things out, now have I?” He’s flushed and glaring daggers, obviously embarrassed and pissed and Roy doesn’t blame him. But were the tables turned he’d know one thing for certain. 

He’d need to know.

“Well then why don’t we remedy that?” Jean’s eyes widen but before he has a chance to stop him Roy has his hand between his legs rubbing over him firmly. Only Jean’s upper body tenses, and that alone is strange, but as he continues to massage him he feels a twitch and hardening of the cock under his hand. He looks up at Jean who’s gone completely still and wets this lips. “Do you feel that?”

“What do you think?” Jean scowls at him and reaches out to grab Roy’s uniform again. He pulls him into a hard kiss then murmurs low against his lips. “I can feel that, yes. It’s just everything else I can’t feel that’s…strange.”

“Don’t focus on that.” Roy tells him low as he kisses down his neck. “For now, focus on what you do feel.” He moves his hands to Jean’s sides then slowly draws his shirt up, waiting for him to raise his arms so he can pull it over his head. Roy tosses his shirt aside then runs his hands over his chest as he kisses his jawline back to his lips. He can’t imagine what it’s like for Jean now, but he can do his best to distract him for a little while.

Jean groans when Roy’s thumbs brush over his nipples and he settles further back on the bed. Roy takes the opportunity to lean over him more and kiss down his throat to his chest. He feels Jeans fingers curl through his hair, holding him to his chest but he doesn’t protest. If it helps give him a sense of control he’s all for it. He swirls his tongue around one of his nipples then grins when Jean moans again as he sucks on it. “Fuck, Mus-Roy. You do know how to distract, don’t ya?”

He pulls back enough to smirk up at him. He’s surprised at how much he likes his name rolling off Jean’s lips. He wets his own then purrs in a low voice, “All good politicians are well versed in the art of distraction.” He slides one of his hands down between Jean’s legs again and starts to rub his cock with firm, even pressure. “I thank you for the compliment.”

Jean snorts then groans softly again, throwing his head back against the pillows as Roy maps out a trail between his nipples with his tongue. He’s getting harder and harder in his hand and he can tell by the tension in his neck and the way he’s panting for breath that he’s getting there. It’s just so strange not to feel him bucking against his hand. He sucks at the base of Jean’s throat and he’s surprised by the low, needy whine he makes. And that’s when it hits him. He really _is_ completely at his mercy, unable to move from the waist down.

Roy pulls back a little, but never stops running his hand over his cock. Jean’s eyes are squeezed shut, his jaw clenched and he can imagine it’s taking everything he has not to shout at him to give him more. Well, he’s not going to have to wait any longer. He moves down along the side of the bed, very careful of the bandage over Jean’s stomach that hides a wound too similar to is own. Jean’s eyes crack open to watch him but he doesn’t say a word as Roy crawls on to the end of the bed, lifting and adjusting Jean’s legs so he can kneel down between them. He looks away from Roy then and he understand why without asking. It has to be humiliating, but he won’t let him dwell on that for long. 

Roy carefully hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Jean’s hospital pants and tugs them down. He still has his head turned away and Roy almost considers stopping until he sees the hard cock revealed beneath his clothes, dripping and twitching for his attention. It’s such a contradiction to have him so ready for him and so still, but he won’t make him wait another instant. Roy moves his hands to Jeans hips and lowers himself down to take his cock fully into his mouth.

“Oh fuuuuuuuuuck, Chief, Roy, fuckin’ shit,” he groans out in one long rush of breath. Roy smiles around him as he sucks, being careful not to jostle him too much as he spreads his legs a little wider. He slides a hand between them to massage his sacs as he licks him up and down and grins when it seems is cock isn’t the only thing he can feel below the waist.

Jean throws his head back again, his hands reaching up to grip his pillow tight and with the exception of the white bandage marring his skin his body is a glorious sight, just like he knew it would be. Roy never, ever expected this to happen between them, and he hates how it’s come about, but he’ll take advantage of the moment and make sure it’s one Jean never forgets. He fondles between his legs with his right hand and uses his left to slide under his ass to raise his hips a bit, trying to make this feel as natural as possible for him. He lowers his head to take him down his throat again but then jerks back in surprise when he comes hard and unexpectedly.

Roy blinks at the instant mess and it’s a moment later that he realizes why it took him off guard. He couldn’t feel the muscles in his legs tensing and tightening and he had no idea he was so near the edge. He’s about to apologize Jean beats him to it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t—.”

“It’s fine, Jean.” He smirks down at him meaning every word, but Jean still averts his eyes, probably in embarrassment. Roy shakes his head. There’s no need for that. He knows this has to be strange and confusing for him but maybe he can make it a little better. He leans down and slowly runs his tongue up the length of his cock to clean him up. “Let me help you with that,” he murmurs with a grin as he lowers his head to clean him up even more.

Jean gasps and jerks his head back around to look at him, his eyes first widening then drooping in lazy relaxation. “Mmmmm should have known you’d take care of everything, Chief. End of the day, you always do.”

Roy chuckles at his words as he continues to lick his release from his skin. He smirks when he sees he’s made quite a mess and he carefully moves over his body to not miss a drop. They definitely don’t need some doctor or nurse coming to check his bandages and finding this mess. Once he’s made sure to clean off every bit from Jean’s chest he slowly moves off the bed, his hand pressed to his side in an effort to keep from stretching too much.

He feels Jean’s hand on his wrist as his feet hit the floor and he looks back at him to see eyes filled with concern. “You didn’t hurt yourself, did you? This really was a stupid thing to do, ya know.”

Roy snorts and shakes his head. “I’m no worse for the wear, Jean.” He covers his hand with his own and runs his thumb over the inside of Jean’s wrist. He doesn’t want to leave him just yet, but they’ve already pushed the bounds of what they can get away with here. There’s no time for this kind of thing right now, not with homunculi and who knows what else after them. But he doesn’t regret it. Not even a little bit.

“Yeah, well…what about, you know, you?” Jean’s head is tilted down so he ends up looking up at him through his lashes and it takes him a moment to realize what he’s getting at. When he does it brings a broad smile to his face.

“You can worry about me another time, Havoc.” Blue eyes meet his for a long moment before nodding and Roy leans closer before speaking again. “Don’t leave the city without contacting me. Ok?”

Jean holds his gaze and it’s in that moment Roy realizes he may be asking for too much. Neither of them knows what will happen in the coming days, but he needs to let him know this wasn’t just a one time experiment. He sighs soft then lowers his eyes before speaking even softer, almost too soft to hear. “Try at least. And Jean, I hope you understand what I was trying to….”

“Yeah. I do.” Roy feels his hand squeeze his wrist before slowly pulling away. He takes a step back, about to turn and go when Jean’s soft words stop him. “And thanks, you know, for following through.”

Roy smiles and nods, no other words needing to be said. He grabs the curtain to pull it around where it needs to be then turns for the door. He pauses to look back once he reaches it and smiles when Jean gives him a wink. Maybe if they actually find a way to survive this and when he finds a way to restore Jean’s body they can figure out exactly what this is. But for now, he’s glad he got the chance to show him how he feels.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely picture that inspired this fic. All credit goes to the artist!
> 
>  
> 
> Any comments and concrit are always loved an much appreciated. :-)


End file.
